faranfandomcom-20200213-history
Hierarchy of the Feywilds
The 2 polar Courts The ruling of the Feywilds is divided into 2 courts, the Summer and Winter court. The Summer court is located where Daana is on the Material plane, and the Winter court is in the centre of Lerestir lake. The Duchess of Summer and the Duke of Winter rarely quarrel, but their nobility do. The Duchess has 2 counts, the Count of Joy and the Countess of Passion. The Duke has the Countess of Sorrow and the Count of Apathy. The Count of Joy has 2 barons, the Baron of Mania and the Baron of Art. The Countess of Passion has a Barron of War and a Baroness of Love.The Count of Sorrow has the Barron of Fear and the Baroness of Remorse, and the Count of Apathy has Barons of Depression and Hate. The Countess of Sorrow The countess of Sorrow resides in the northwest, what is Aznir in the Material plane. Her castle is in the mountains, and is surrounded by a frozen, white sea, chipping away to sea. The denizens few, mostly gloomy, weep after their lands lost. The Countess lost her husband, and with it her power is ripping the land apart. The Baron of Fear His land is the Overgrow, where Egros is on the material plane. It is a dark jungle, with no sun ever coming trough, and it feels like endless winter. Horrible creatures lurk in the dark. The path to the Baron's rampart is illuminated, and straying from the path is dangerous. The rampart is jam-packed of people, terrified to return to their homes. The Baron hides in his home and never comes out, and his guard does not let anyone go near. The Baroness of Remorse The Baroness rules the city of Cainus, where Zirk is on the material plane. It is a city of gray, with slow violin and piano playing nonstop. The residents spend their days tending to corpses of loved ones, cleaning them, attaching limbs, trying to make them stand. Others create statues of their ash, or flash frozen flesh. The castle is empty of her Baroness, but is in prime condition. The Baroness lives in the dungeon, where she is willfully tortured and imprisoned for murder of her husband. The Count of Apathy The Mad Count of Apathy lives alone in the Graveyard of life, where Aira is in the material plane. There were people living there once, but the Count's disregard for their well being drove them off. When the residents left, and their homes stayed, the Count rose the homes themselves to rule over them. Again, trough his negligence the homes withered and left. Only mountains and hills stayed under his rule, and they seemed to work well with the Count, until 2 mountains disagree on something. The Baron of Depression He rules over the Hopeless bog, where the Black swamp is on the material plane. Once his land was in the trees, on platforms, but now it has sunk to the mud and water. The residents are mostly stuck in it, rarely and barely move. The ones that got stuck where there is food are obese, others starve. Traversing his land is extremely dangerous. The Baron of Hate The Baron ruthlessly rules over the Desolation, what is Akuba on the prime plane. There, the law is simple- kill or be killed. The infamous Blood war between Centaurs and Satyrs ravages the land. No two settlements trust each other, and commonly war with each other. There are thunderstorms and tornadoes, and other havoc from the weave being so strained here. The Countess of Passion The Countess watches over her two barons, often visiting their holds and enjoying the scenery. She is very unpredictable, charging to battle in the middle of love making, and vice versa. The Baron of War The Baron oversees the lands of Conflict, the equivalent of prime Dxun. Every law, war, casus belli and peace go trough him. He is a median to his people, and ensures that war is just and honorable. To the residents of Conflict, it is their way of life and they live to die in battle. The Baroness of Love She is a lover of the Countess, and rules in the Nest, what is the Tsellan peninsula on the material plane. She holds many gardens full of flowers. Every other shop sells chocolate and perfumes. There are brothels on every corner. Love, lust and jealousy rule here. The Count of Joy The Count of Joy is a hedonist to the core. He is never available due to simply not wanting to be bothered by other people's problems. The Baron of Mania He rules the land of absolute bliss. His citizens are always happy, always running, jumping, smiling. Nothing seems to ever bring the people down. The Baron is a down to earth man, and is drinking with his people. The Baron of Art His land is like a dream. Beautiful colours in the sky dancing. Music can be heard and seen everywhere. The Baroness and her people care little of anything else but their art, almost like in a trance. Other notable places The Silver trail A small river passes trough the mountains, forming a canyon. This path got its name from moonlight reflecting off the river, and beautiful plants with silvery leaves. It is also called that because Lycanthropes prowl the canyon and feed on unsuspecting travelers. The Misty Sea Over the sea of what is the Mediterraneo on the material plane lies a magical mist. Sailing the sea is prohibited because the ones who left never came back. The only way to pass the sea is the Sky bridge in the Summer court.